Home Is With You
by ESPN-ing Cookie Girls
Summary: It's been several years since Voldemort's fall yet Potter and his closest friends are still in danger. Someone wants revenge. Striving for a feeling of peace causes heartache, but eventually comes from the ones you love. SSOC, DMOC, with HGRW, HPGW
1. An Unexpected Homecoming

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Homecoming**

**A/N: Neither Syrus nor SteffieSnape own anything from the Potterverse, nothing, only their imaginations and their OC's. Just wanted to make that clear if you didn't know.**

**

* * *

**

Molly Weasley bustled around her kitchen hurrying to get dinner ready while making sure nothing burned and everything was just right.

_I need to make sure everything is perfect for Madison's birthday! I hope she'll like the food! _Molly thought, checking on the roast in the oven.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She didn't know who would be knocking since Arthur would have just apparated inside.

_Probably one of those door to door salesmen…_ Molly thought.

"Just a minute!" Molly yelled, hurrying to close the oven and get to the front door.

As she unlocked the door she said, "Thanks for dropping by but I really don't – "

She suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence when she realized that on her doorstep was none other than Percy Weasley. He was carrying a parcel and he was looking at Molly very seriously.

"Percy?" Molly asked in shock.

Molly just continued to stare at him in shock, not knowing what to say to him at all.

"Umm…can I…come in?" Percy asked hesitantly.

Molly shook her head as if she was coming out of a trance and said, "Oh, yes, yes, of course!"

She led him to the living room and looked at him, still slightly in disbelief. She never thought Percy would come home again.

Breaking the awkward silence, Percy said, "Mum…I am so sorry. For everything…" he paused, trying to go on but finding it difficult.

Molly could only continue to stare at him, in disbelief.

_I must be dreaming_, she thought.

"I had been so caught up in my job and things that I forgot what was really important."

Molly opened her mouth to interrupt but Percy stopped her, placing a hand on her arm.

"You… and dad… our family. It was so foolish of me to think that I didn't need you. After all that you and dad did for me, I just spit in your face. I don't think there is anything I could say or do that could really make up for what I did, but I hope that you could forgive me… some how."

Molly tried to speak again, but this time no words left her mouth. She was completely stunned.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I would be so grateful if… you could accept my apology." He finished, looking at her seriously as he waited for her reaction.

Molly looked at him, not knowing if she should just let him come back after all that happened. But as he looked at her imploringly, all she could see was her little boy. She knew then that she had to forgive him.

_It must have been so hard for Percy to come to us like this…I have to let him come back._ Molly decided.

She looked at Percy with her eyes brimming, and she said, "Of course I forgive you, Percy."

Percy smiled, but then his smile quickly died.

"What about dad, and everyone else? I don't think they'd want me back," he said.

"I'll talk to your father. Don't you worry," Molly said confidently, just glad that Percy finally came home.

"Thanks mum," Percy said.

They stood silently for a few more moments.

"Well, I guess I should get going now, you did seem busy with cooking before I came," Percy said, beginning to leave the living room.

"No! You can't just leave after coming home finally! Please, at least stay for dinner. Ron and Hermione are coming with their daughter Madison. It's her birthday today! She's three years old," Molly said, smiling when she thought about Madison.

"Oh, really? I was just going to stop by their house tomorrow, but this will be much easier," Percy said. "Oh, by the way. This is for you."

Percy picked up the parcel he brought with him and handed it to Molly. As she opened the parcel, tumbling out were violet dress robes, lush and of luxurious velvet. Molly looked at them with appreciation.

"Oh, Percy, these are beautiful! They're my favorite color too!" Molly said, feeling very pleased, "These must have been so expensive…"

"I think it was money well spent. Go on, mum. Try them on," Percy said.

"Oh, alright," Molly said, her eyes lighting up.

She ran inside quickly and put them on, relishing on the feeling of the robes on her skin. She came out to show Percy.

"Thank you so much! This is really wonderful!" Molly said, smiling.

Percy smiled back.

Then he said, "Oh, just a moment. I had something for Ron and Hermione's child, but I had left it back at my house since I thought I'd be seeing them tomorrow. I'll just go get it right now."

Percy suddenly apparated out of the room. Just then, Arthur apparated in the house.

"Hi hon," Arthur said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Are Ron, Hermione, and Madison coming soon? I wanted to get out of my work robes."

"They will be here soon, but I think you have enough time to change. But, I have to tell you something," Molly said seriously.

"What?" Arthur asked curiously.

Molly knew it wouldn't be easy getting Arthur to accept Percy again, but she had to try.

"Well…" Molly started saying hesitantly, "I wanted to talk about…Percy…"

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly in distaste.

"What about him?" he said with disgust.

"Umm…he…uhhh…" Molly continued slowly.

"He, what?" Arthur asked, looking like he was getting close to losing his temper.

Just then Percy apparated back into the room with another parcel in his arms. Arthur heard the slight pop sound caused by apparating into a room and turned around.

"Well…he's…here," Molly said.

Arthur did not say anything to Percy and just glared. Percy looked very uncomfortable, and thenhe tried to break the awkward silence.

"Umm… hello, dad," Percy said.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked simply.

"I was so out of line. I really – " Percy started saying.

"It is too late for this, Percy. You should have thought about that before you said anything, or moved out of my house," Arthur said, the pain apparent in his voice.

Percy looked at him in dismay, not knowing what to say.

"Arthur, everyone makes mistakes. Percy's come back home! At least give him a chance…" Molly suddenly interrupted.

Arthur did not answer her, and just stuck to glaring disapprovingly at Percy some more. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a large roaring noise come from the fireplace. Ron, Hermione, and Madison were now there. Ron dusted himself off as he walked out, while Hermione dusted herself and Madison off. After taking a few more steps, they realized who was in the living room with Arthur and Molly. Neither Ron nor Hermione knew what to say, while Madison just stayed silent as if she instinctively knew something was wrong with the situation. Molly decided to try to break the ice.

"Ronald, Hermione…Percy just came home today. He's going to stay with us for dinner," Molly said, smiling a little nervously.

"I was going to stop by at your house tomorrow to see you three, but mum invited me to dinner tonight," Percy said.

Then Percy bent down to Madison's level.

"Hello, Madison. I'm your uncle Percy," he said.

Madison scampered behind Hermione's legs and waved.

Hermione smiled politely, but still standoffishly and said, "Oh, she's just like that around…strangers."

"Well, Madison, I have something for you," Percy said, offering Madison the parcel he had in his arms.

Madison looked cautiously at it, but did not take it. Hermione then just decided to take the parcel to be polite and set it down behind her by Madison. Ron finally spoke up.

"It was nice of you to think of Madison, but you really didn't have to get her anything," Ron said, in a similar tone to Hermione's.

"I think I owe you all more than I can give you after everything that's happened," Percy replied seriously.

"Really, Percy, you shouldn't have," Hermione said.

While they were all talking, Madison had directed her attention to opening the parcel. Suddenly she spoke, interrupting the adults and bringing the attention to herself.

"A broom, mommy, a broom!" Madison said with excitement while jumping up and down and clapping.

"Oh, a broom," Hermione said with little enthusiasm, already knowing she'd be chasing her around the house to no end.

Molly thought this was an opportune time to tell everyone that dinner was ready.

"Okay, everyone, let's get outside so that we can eat!" Molly said, ushering everyone outside.

There was a table set up outside for everyone, and Molly hurried forward and conjured a chair for Percy since they weren't expecting him. Percy looked around the yard as the sun set. The trees that lined the yard were as gnarled as ever and grass looked like it had grown nearly to the height of his knees. As he looked at the pond, he noticed there was now a fountain there that wasn't there before.

"Other than the fountain in the pond, everything's just the way I remember it," Percy said to Molly while smiling.

Molly smiled back. Suddenly everyone heard two pops caused by apparation. They looked toward the noise and saw that it was Fred and George.

"Sorry we'relate," said Fred.

"We had to close up the shop," said George.

"But there was no way we were missing our favorite niece's birthday!" said Fred.

"Well, not to mention our only niece, but still our favorite!" George said while smiling.

"Gred! Forge!" Madison said excitedly, running toward them to give them a hug.

After they both gave her a huge hug each, they looked up and noticed who was there. One person in particular.

"Percy?" Fred said in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" George said, looking at him questioningly.

"I owe you two an apology as much as I do to everyone else. I am really sorry for my behavior in the past," Percy said to them both.

Fred just looked at Percy in slight distrust. He just didn't know what to make of this situation at all. George felt the same way, so he decided to take attention away from Percy by giving Madison the present they brought for her.

"Hey, Madi! We have something for you that you're going to love!" George said, reaching into his robes for something.

_Oh, no…_Hermione thought, feeling sure any present from Fred and George was just going drive her crazy.

George pulled out a little wand for children and handed it to Madison.

"Oooo…" Madison said as she took the wand in her little hand.

"Go on, give it a wave!" Fred said.

As she waved it, little sparkles came out of its tip. As she waved it around abit more, everyone realized that the little sparkles spelled out Madison's name.

"Wow, guys. That's the most non-trick wheeze you guys ever made. I'm impressed," Ron said in awe.

"Thank you, Fred, George. That's a really great present," Hermione said, relieved that at least their gift wouldn't be giving her more stress.

"Well, we're not done yet!" said George.

"What's a birthday party without our famous Wild-Fire Whiz Bangs!" said Fred.

Fred took a bunch of them out of his robes, and set them on the ground. Then he cast a fire lighting charm to set them off. As they whizzed, banged, and exploded all over the place, everyone watched with appreciation and amusement, especially Madison. When they finally seemed to die down, everyone took a seat for dinner. They set up a special chair for Madison with a few books to give her height right by Hermione's chair. When everyone had been served the birthday cake, a couple more of Fred and George's Whiz Bangs went off randomly, startling everyone.

Hermione smirked to herself and thought, _Only Fred and George…_

_

* * *

_

Finally when dinner had concluded, Fred, George, and Percy apparated to their homes, while Ron, Hermione, and Madison flooed home. After putting Madison to bed, and as she was getting into bed with Ron, Hermione gave voice to the thoughts that had been nagging at her since Percy had unexpectedly popped back into their lives.

"Ron, why do you think Percy just showed up like this to apologize after so long?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea. If you ask me, I just think he's a nutter," Ron said, not giving Percy's return much thought.

"It can't just be that. It just didn't feel right at all to me. The Percy I remember was so self-righteous and self-serving. I mean, I sincerely doubt that the Percy we knew would ever try to right his wrongs. There has to be a reason for this," Hermione said with conviction.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't want to botherthinking about it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but maybe he's actually realized that he was a git," he replied.

"Maybe…" Hermione said with much reluctance.

"Why don't we talk about this later... I'm tired," Ron said with a yawn.

"Alright. Good night, Ron," Hermione said, a little disappointed.

Ron gave her a little kiss on the cheek and said, "Good night, Hermione."

Ron settled under the covers and quickly fell asleep. Hermione, on the other hand, was kept awake by her thoughts.

_Especially with the way that Madi was acting around him, there had to be something wrong. She usually can pick up on these kind of things before others can… I know there is something else to this, I just know it!_ Hermione thought, stumped as to what, exactly, it could all mean.

* * *

Violet Black sat in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping a drink, and looking constantly at her watch.

_What is taking Draco so long? It's already getting late…_Violet thought, getting a little worried.

As she looked to the door for the twentieth time, she saw someone with hair so blonde it was almost white walk in. She smiled. As he got closer, she saw he was carrying a single red rose.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady," Draco said, while smiling sweetly and handing her the rose.

"Oh, Draco, thank you!" Violet said, smiling back.

"So what's the news you have for me that would warrant you calling me here so urgently?" Draco asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Draco…" Violet said, smiling in delight, "I got the transfer! I'm going be an Auror for the Ministry of Magic here!"

Draco's face lit up.

"Really! That's fantastic!" Draco said, impulsively leaning forward and giving Violet a kiss.

When they pulled away from each other, Violet took Draco's hand.

"Now we can spend more time with each other rather than just a few hours at a time," Violet said.

"Yeah… I've really been missing you a lot…" Draco said, giving her hands a little squeeze.

"I know, me too," Violet replied.

For a while, they just sat, taking each other in, when Violet realized that it probably was getting very late.

"Maybe we should get going now… I did tell Ginny I would owl her when I got here…" Violet said, sad that her meeting with Draco had to be so short.

"Oh, alright…" Draco said, also feeling disappointed.

As they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, Violet looked at Draco, and saw that he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

After tapping the appropriate bricks on the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron to get into Diagon Alley, Violet asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Draco smiled and put his arms around her.

"Come home with me," Draco whispered, holding her tight.

Violet hugged him back and said, "I guess I can tonight since it's so late."

Then Draco pulled away slightly and smiled at her.

"No, I mean… permanently… forever…" he said softly, running a hand through her hair.

Violet was shocked. She wasn't expecting something like this so suddenly.

"But, Draco, what will I tell my parents? They're not going to be too pleased with that, you know?" she said.

"We'll deal with your parents later. Let's just concentrate on what we want, now," Draco said.

"But what about Ginny? I told her I would be moving in with her," Violet said, seriously considering this.

"If she really needs a roommate, she can probably find someone easily around her school," Draco said, not willing to give up on this, even if it was something that impulsively came to him.

Draco then tilted her head up slightly and kissed hervery passionately. When Draco finally pulled back, they were both slightly breathless.

"Come on, you know you want to!" Draco said playfully.

Violet smiled and said, "Hmmmm…"

Before Draco could say anything else, Violet just engrossed him with another passionate kiss.


	2. A Perfect Scheme

****

Chapter 2: A Perfect Scheme

A/N: Neither Syrus nor SteffieSnape own anything from the Potterverse, _nothing_, only their imaginations and their OC's. Just wanted to make that clear if you didn't know.

* * *

She had arrived back at Hogwarts in the beginning of August, three weeks before any of the other students. After the events of the previous month she had gone home to her parents for only a few short weeks, then was expected back at Hogwarts for obvious reasons. Since her secret had been revealed to only a very small number of people, it was necessary for her early return, Snape included. Usually only Filch and Hagrid remained over summer to watch the school, but Dumbledore and Snape had made other plans.

She spent the first few weeks still in a daze, however, after all that had happened, but finally came around towards the end of break. It would always affect her to some extent, but she was going to live with it obviously. The third week she actually began studying with Snape, getting an advance on her training still. After all, she had seven years of school to get done in only half the time.

It was now a week before the other students would arrive, and she had the day planned with Hermione. Although Snape was her friend, it was on a completely different level. She felt as though Hermione was her only real friend within a thousand miles.

She said her good byes to Snape for the day, kissing him once, and flooed into Hermione's living room. She brushed the ashes from her clothes as she stepped out.

"Hello Seda," came her friend's voice.

She looked up and saw Hermione waiting for her in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea.

"Hi," she replied as she walked over to greet her.

It had been a month since they last saw each other, and everything they wanted to say or ask seemed too awkward at the moment. They looked at each other uncertainly for another moment until, finally, they embraced.

"So, how are things going?" Hermione pulled away and grinned as she touched Seda's stomach.

"Well," she took a breath, "nothing too horrible yet. I haven't really gotten any morning sickness. I've been a bit more moody though. Is that normal?" She smiled softly. She still had that new mommy glow about her, even though it was nearly a month now. The first few months of pregnancy were such a wonder.

Hermione laughed slightly. "Yes, it's normal. It only gets worse however."

Seda gave her a pitiful look. That's not what she really wanted to hear.

"Well, it might not be so bad for you. I made Ron miserable I guess, so he tells me anyway." She sighed. "Hopefully Snape will be more patient with you. He's a little more mature than Ron was at least."

"Yeah, maybe. You know how he is though. We argue about the stupidest things. I can't imagine how it will be when my pregnancy is more intense. He might poison me." She laughed. She knew he wouldn't really do that, but thinking it, he might.

"When ever you argue, just remember not to drink anything he offers you," she laughed. "Ron offered to put me in a deep sleep until delivery day. It didn't happen though."

They both laughed softly at their sarcasm towards their lovers. They couldn't help it; sometimes men were just as impossible as they believed women to be.

"Where's Madison?" Seda asked as she looked around the room.

"Oh," Hermione put her cup down. "Ron actually had the day off so he took her out with Harry. That way I have my hands free, and she gets to spend more time with him."

"Ah, ok. I haven't seen her in so long. How is she? Five feet tall yet?"

"No, not quite, but she's getting there. She turned three on the sixteenth." She sighed. "She has a new toy now that keeps her busy. It makes my hair frizz however."

"What is it?" Seda grinned. "A water gun or something?"

"It's a broomstick for toddlers. It only levitates a foot off the ground, but its enough to have her zoom around the house and drive me nutters." She shook her head.

"I bet you love Ron for that," she chuckled.

"Actually, Ron didn't buy it for her. Percy, Ron's brother did." Her face suddenly lost its interest, as if she felt sick.

"Is that bad?" Seda couldn't help but ask.

"Well," she took a breath, "it's kind of a long story. I'll explain when we get to Diagon Alley."

Seda nodded, and then she followed Hermione over to the fireplace. Hermione paused and looked at her as she reached for the floo powder.

"Do you want to floo together? I mean, I don't want you to fall or anything." Hermione was a hopeless worrywart.

"I'm ok. I got here all right anyway. I've gotten better at flooing now. I used to be awful… fall all over the place." She shrugged.

"Ok, but I'll go first in case I have to catch you on your way out."

"Ok," Seda agreed.

She watched as Hermione threw the floo powder in the fireplace, causing it to blaze an emerald green. Then she spoke clearly the words of her destination, and she was gone.

Seda followed suit and soon found she was spinning through the air before she came stumbling out of the other end. Hermione caught her anyways, just to be safe.

"You all right?" she asked one more time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Seda looked around. "Is this the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, have you been here before?" Hermione brushed the ashes from both of them, typical motherly thing even though Seda was a friend.

"Only once, last year when I came with Severus."

"Ah, well what do you want to do first? Do you want your supplies or do you want to get the fun stuff?"

"Erm… let's get my school stuff first. That way we can hurry, and we'll have more time for the real shopping." She grinned.

"Sure, that works." Hermione agreed.

They started off by going to the Apothecary, which was right next to The Leaky Cauldron. She bought her potion supplies, and then spent a few extra minutes looking at various jars. Then they set off down the path of Diagon Alley, and Hermione started explaining the history with Percy. She finished by the time they got to Gringotts, telling her about last weeks sudden appearance.

"And he just came back after that many years? That seems a bit odd. So suddenly with no warning," Seda said to Hermione as she finished gathering her money.

"It does. I just want to know what came over him all of a sudden," Hermione said more to herself.

Finally they headed straight for Flourish and Blott's to pick up Seda's new books. It was the last on her list for school necessities, and then they had the rest of the day to roam around and shop elsewhere.

They ended up staying in Flourish and Blott's a little longer than they anticipated though. Since they were both extremely fond of reading, the sight of books made them feel like children in a toy store. Seda was in the middle of browsing through _A Guide to Finding Your Inner Power_ when her attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Hermione?"

Seda turned to see another witch about the same age as her, with shoulder length dark, red hair. She was looking at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione turned around and looked just as shocked.

"Violet?"

Both their eyes widened when they realized whom the other was. They made expressions of thrill, but didn't know what to say.

"Oh… Merlin! I haven't seen you in… nearly four years. How are you?" Hermione spoke first, her mouth still open somewhat in shock.

"I know. I kind of lost contact with everyone for awhile." Violet sighed. "I'm good though. A lot of changes."

"I see you cut your hair." Hermione added.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "So how are you? The last time I saw you was before your baby was born."

"Everything is fine. We had a girl. She just turned three on the sixteenth, and she's wonderful."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you, and for Ron." She smiled, but it looked a little hesitant.

"Thanks," Hermione said humbly. She looked over at Seda who took a step closer, curious obviously. "Erm… Violet, this is Seda. Seda, this is Violet."

"Hi," Violet said, smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you," Seda replied warmly.

They looked at each other for a long moment, almost as if they all ready knew each other. Then it was silent and they all looked at each other, wondering what else to say. The only sounds came from the hustle and bustle of the bookstore.

"So… what are you doing here? Just visiting again?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Well actually, I have a job here now. I was an Auror back in the states, and then I was transferred here." Violet smiled somewhat to herself.

"Really? Ron and Harry are Aurors too." She paused for a moment. She knew the subject of Ron might be a bit tentative with Violet still.

There was another silence while Violet tried to say something.

"Are you busy? I mean, I have to stop by the post office, but I really want to catch up on things," Violet said kind of rushed.

"I needed to stop by there too, actually." Violet and Hermione looked at Seda. "I wanted to mail something to my parents. Maybe we can go together. That way you two can talk."

Seda looked at both of them, waiting for their replies. It was just a friendly suggestion.

"Sure, I don't mind." Violet shrugged.

"Ok, then… well we can finish shopping later I guess." Hermione turned to Seda. Hermione gave her a sort of look, obviously talking about the baby shopping.

"It's fine. I just need to buy my books then, and we can go," Seda said as she started picking up her schoolbooks. She walked over to the counter to pay, while Violet and Hermione followed behind.

Violet looked at her stack of books curiously, but didn't say anything. Several minutes later they were strolling down the street of Diagon Alley towards the mail post. When they got there Seda picked out an owl with great endurance. Her owl had to deliver a letter all the way to America. Violet picked out a standard owl, for relatively close deliveries.

As Violet tied the letter to the owl Hermione couldn't help but notice whom it was addressed to.

"Have you seen Ginny at all?" Hermione said.

"Not for two years," she replied as the owl took flight. "I was writing to tell her that I actually have a change in plans. I was going to stay with her for awhile until I found a new place."

"So you found somewhere then?" Hermione asked encouragingly.

"Well… I'm moving in with Draco," she said somewhat quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? When did this happen? Are you still together?"

"We continued to see each other while I was in the states, but we've been getting more serious lately. I actually asked to be transferred so we could be closer. He just asked me to live with him last week."

"Wow… I had no idea. Well that's great. Where are you living?" Hermione asked, fairly stunned.

"He has a house in Grogan's Cavern, a small wizarding community just outside Sheffield. I start moving in with him tomorrow, and I start my new job next week."

Hermione still had a look of shock on her face. She shook her head slightly to think straight.

"Congratulations then." It was about all she could say.

"Hey, are you hungry? Maybe we can all sit and talk over some food." Violet suggested to both Hermione and Seda.

"I'm getting rather hungry myself," Seda said. Her hand instinctively rested on her stomach. Not because she was gesturing hunger, more of thinking about her baby.

They left the post office and stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for lunch. When they were seated comfortably at a small table outside they gave their orders.

"So how do you know each other?" Violet asked curiously, gesturing between Hermione and Seda. She took a bite out of her sandwich and waited for someone to say something.

Seda and Hermione exchanged glances, not knowing how to explain with out giving away the secret. They couldn't exactly point out the issues they went through together with out mentioning the result, which happened to involve Snape, a whole lot.

"I mean, I never saw you at Hogwarts," Violet went on, noticing their behavior.

"Well, um… It's kind of difficult to explain," Hermione began, not sure where to start.

"I started going to Hogwarts last fall," Seda said finally. She had to start somewhere.

Violet looked at her peculiarly. "What do you mean?"

Seda took a deep breath. "I was supposed to start Hogwarts when I was eleven, like everyone else. The problem was… I had gone missing." She glanced at Hermione.

"Missing?" Violet was rather confused. "You mean like kidnapped or something?"

Seda shook her head. "No. I… my parents were killed and… well my mother was still pregnant. I was spared somehow and then sent to live in America where I was adopted."

"I'm sorry… why didn't you get a letter or go to an American wizarding school?"

"Well that was the problem I guess. I was written down in the book when I turned eleven, but there was no trace of me anywhere. My mother had disappeared right after I was born, though she is dead now, and when I was in America my name had changed. I was…. well I was unplottable in a way." Seda tried to explain as best she could. It was still hard.

"You were unplottable?" Violet was more confused now.

"Yes, in a way. Voldemort went after my parents," there was a strange silence, "and my mother placed a charm on me right when I was born so I couldn't be found. The truth died with her so that is why no one knew about me or where I was."

Violet stared at her in bewilderment for a second before she came back to herself.

"So… how did you end up at Hogwarts?"

Hermione glanced at Seda again before Seda answered.

"While I was attending college in New England I was discovered finally. They told me what I really was and offered me the chance to officially begin my training. I accepted of course because I was so relieved I wasn't insane like I thought I was." She laughed momentarily. "I had noticed some powers before but I didn't know why I had them. When I found out I was really pleased there were more people like me."

No one said anything. Violet was still trying to take it all in.

"That's how I ended up at Hogwarts last year. I've been doing about two years worth of training in a year. I have private lessons with the teachers to keep me moving forward, and hopefully I'll graduate fully trained in a few years."

"How did you meet then… at school? That's not possible is it? I mean, unless… Hermione are you a teacher now?" Violet suddenly look excited and confused all at once.

"No. We met… in Hogsmeade actually. I, er… I sort of helped Seda through her first year." Hermione looked back at Seda and smiled strangely. "We survived it and have been friends since."

Seda smiled to her self in an odd way too. The past year had been a cross between a nightmare and a revelation. As hard as it was it happened for a reason, and with out it she wouldn't be where she was; another stage in her life with a complete understanding of why things happen. Not to mention she was madly in love and wouldn't change it for anything in the world, all because of a curse that nearly claimed her life.

"That's cool. I was wondering why you had those particular books." Violet looked relieved then, as things started to make sense. She smiled to herself.

As they finished the rest of their lunch Violet explained her previous situation to Seda. She told her how she attended Hogwarts for a year because Voldemort also had it in for her. She finished by telling them both what she had been doing in the past few years, and that her training took all of her time.

Hermione also took the time to mention in passing about Percy's sudden appearance. Violet never met Percy, but she had heard of him vaguely from Ginny. The situation seemed rather odd to her too, but she didn't say anything.

They continued chatting through several shops, while Hermione pointed out a few things of interest to Seda. They had to keep a low profile on Seda's pregnancy because only a few people knew, and could know. Violet worked in the Ministry, and if something accidentally slipped about Seda being pregnant the questions would pour in. Violet wouldn't do it purposely, but odd things happen in the wizarding world.

Hermione was trying to be as discrete as possible, mentioning things to Seda that would benefit her with out Violet noticing too much. Yet, when Hermione fell across a baby blanket, beautifully knitted in pastel colors she couldn't help but beam in a motherly way. She and Seda exchanged looks of adoration towards the blanket, and finally Violet said something, not being able to stay in the dark for long.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were baby shopping?" She smiled at them.

Hermione and Seda froze suddenly, and looked at each other, again.

"Oh come on, you've only been gawking over baby things all afternoon." She smiled again. "Hermione… are you pregnant again?" Violet said rather eagerly.

Hermione's face fell into a mix of confusion and surprise, while Seda tried to contain a laugh. They looked at each other quickly while Hermione thought of how to answer.

"Err… um… I, uh… well I," she was completely at a loss for words. Seda had to laugh. It was too perfect.

Violet looked at Seda and grinned. "She is, isn't she?" she said as if she all ready knew.

Seda just bit her lip and tried extremely hard not to laugh.

"I knew it!" Violet said excited. "Hermione! Why didn't you tell me?" She said frustrated but she was still smiling at her.

"Erm, no one knows yet and we need it to stay that way," Seda spoke up, still smiling.

"Does Ron know yet?" Violet asked, still unable to contain her excitement.

"No… I, um…" Hermione was in a very awkward position now.

"Are you going to tell him soon?"

"No!" Hermione and Seda both yelled at the same time.

Violet stepped backwards a bit and looked at each of them. She was confused all over again, but tried to keep smiling. Babies were always exciting.

"Ok, ok. I see how it is. It's a secret right? Until the time is right?" She looked at them both, studying their faces. She had a very smug look about her now.

"Uh, yeah. It's a huge secret. I don't want him to know until I'm ready to tell him. So please, don't tell anyone, I'm begging you." Hermione pleaded nervously, for Seda's sake actually.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, Auror's honor." She held up her hand in surrender.

Hermione and Seda looked at each other in relief somewhat. Well, that was taken care of now. Hermione knew Violet well enough to know she wouldn't say anything.

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, especially for baby items and mommy-to-be necessities. It was typical for three young women to gaze and awe over the cutest things, and it was amusing when there was a secret to be kept hidden. Then again it was even more amusing to know that there was another juicy secret to be kept hidden under the other secret. It was a rather ambiguous scheme to say the least.

* * *

"What are you so smug about?" Snape said to Seda as she sat down in the armchair. 

She had just returned to the castle and dropped off things in her room. She and Snape now had a permanent floo connection between their fireplaces for apparent reasons. It was so she could go to his private chambers without anyone noticing, or vice versa. Now that she was pregnant he needed to keep his eye on her more closely.

"Hermione is pregnant," she laughed sarcastically. Snape's eyes widened slightly.

"Another Weasley? Aren't they satisfied with one?" he said rather disconcerted.

"Actually, it will only be one. It's a hoax." She laughed to her self again.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her from his desk. "Would you care to explain?" he said rather impatiently.

"One of her friends walked around with us today and, er…. she assumed it was Hermione that was pregnant, not me. We went along with it obviously."

He only raised his eyebrows in curiosity while he sat back in his chair.

"It's the perfect plan. The only other person who knows is actually being misled. So in a way, no one else does know." She laughed to herself again.

He could watch her smile for a long time he thought to him self. The brightness she illuminated within him was still more than he could believe.

"You two together is rather fallacious. Two bookworm Gryffindors using Slytherin tactics, amusing indeed." He smirked as he pulled her up from the chair.

"And who's to blame for that?" She grinned back at him. He didn't answer. Instead he kissed her to shut up her mockery. She still grinned into his mouth.


	3. Mysterious Developments

Chapter 3: Mysterious Developments

A/N: Neither Syrus nor SteffieSnape own anything from the Potterverse, _nothing_, only their imaginations and their OC's. They just wanted to make that clear if you didn't know.

They would like to point out that Violet Black and Draco Malfoy are not related in any way, shape or form. They would also like to mention that they have followed the story line from each of their stories, but since the release of HBP some things have become AU. They wanted to point that out as not to confuse their readers.

As always, this story is a collaboration of Syrus' fanfic and SteffieSnape's fanfic. Certain plot lines have been tweaked in order to create this story, but all in all, it is both stories combined to create one monster story. They hope you enjoy reading it as much as they enjoy writing it. Read well!

* * *

They sat down for their usual dinner in his private chambers. The usual candles were lit and glowing with a subtle golden-hue. The usual scent of sandalwood and cinnamon floated through the air, creating that familiar buzz in her head she had come to love. The mood was as it always was, except she was slightly more absorbed.

"Severus, I was wondering something."

"When do you not," he smirked faintly.

She gave him a pitiful look and continued. "When the baby is born, what's going to happen? I mean we haven't really talked about it."

He finished his glass of wine and poured another, and then he looked at her for a minute. Slowly he began, "When the child is born you will become a mother, and I a father." He looked as though this were completely obvious.

"I know that. I meant-"

Yes, I know what you meant." He gave a semi-smile. "I was indicating that our child would be our priority, our joy. We will no longer be just student and teacher, but parents." He thought for a moment. "This child is the symbol of what we share, what we give to each other, which no one can abstract."

She looked at him with her sparkling eyes and watched him watching her. Then she sighed and tried to speak.

"Why do you worry so? Are you not happy with this gift you have been blessed with?" He looked at her more closely.

"No, I am more than happy, you know that. Never have I wanted something so much. I only fear what others will say when they discover our little gift. It can't be hidden forever, Severus."

"It is possible to hide it. It's more than easy. Yet I see the disappointment on your face. Tell me, why is that?"

"Well, I know it needs to be kept secret, for many reasons obviously. If it slipped to the Ministry you could lose your job, students would despise you, and me. Though I feel, for the most part… cheated."

Snape inclined his head as if it all made perfect sense now. "You do not think it fair you will have to keep your most cherished possession hidden from the world, to keep it in the shadows until time allows the truth to be told."

She looked down at her plate and rolled a potato over with her fork. "Hmm… I have more than one forbidden secret you know."

"You also know the consequences," he said sternly, but he couldn't help the fire that burned in his stomach suddenly.

"Yes, I know. I know them all to well." She sighed again and continued rolling the potato with her fork. It always surprised her how quickly he could appear at her side, as if he moved faster than the eye could see. He took her hand and helped her to her feet. He started leading her away when she said, "where are we going?"

He merely tucked her arm in his and replied, "a walk." She almost rolled her eyes.

They walked to the small stone moors in the garden, just outside the castle grounds. It was a place they new well. She moved to the stone wall and rested her elbows on it, as he snaked his arms around her and held her close. Together they listened to the silence while the moonlight bathed the ground in azure blankets.

"Our first visit here…" he started quietly next to her ear.

"I remember it well," she finished as she smiled and closed her eyes, taking herself back to that memory.

"You surprised me more than ever that night."

"I know. I could see it in your eyes." She continued to relive the memory as if it were happening all over again.

"Then you know it was at that moment you were entirely mine, and I gave myself to you in whole for the first time."

"Yes, Severus. I knew it then too. I knew you loved me before that, and I was content, but I knew then the same thing you did: we were predestined to each other. It was more than just the lust we shared at times; it went beyond that from that moment on. I never thought I could love you more than I did, but I find that everyday I prove myself wrong."

She heard him breathe deeply before he kissed her on his favorite spot, the area between her neck and her shoulder. It caused goose bumps to rise all over her body. It never failed. Each time she fell more into his spell, and she treasured it.

He pulled his mouth away from her skin, but kept it close enough so she could feel his breath. "You are my fortitude, Seda." His mouth moved to her ear. "You are everything I am not and more. My love…" his hands ran over her stomach where their child rested safely inside her. "I long for the day we will meet our child." His voice was velvet.

She could do nothing but smile breathlessly, the way he so often made her feel. As she was soaking in the wonderful feeling he gave her, he grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. He looked at her suggestively and she understood at once.

"Severus, it's been awhile. Do you still remember it?" She looked at him in awe.

"I can hardly forget my first dance with you." He smirked. "In honor of the memory?" he asked, already bowing to her.

"In honor of the memories to come," she added and allowed him to take her hand and pull her gently into stance. Within a heartbeat they were lost in a slow yet sensual dance, stepping and swaying, turning and twirling, all to the tune of the silence as the moonlight kissed them softly.

They woke the next morning, greeted by the small ray of sun creeping into the bedroom like a prowling hunter. She groaned at the sight of light, not wanting it to be morning yet so she tossed her arms over her face. He kissed her head and watched her like he always did as she started to wake. He couldn't deny that it amused him greatly. She was, if it was possible, grouchier than he was after a student melted a cauldron. She was by no means a morning person and for some reason it started off his day with an excellent jump-start.

"Come, my love, today is the start to another year of stress and whining students."

"Hey," she said hoarsely from under her arms, "I'm a student. Well… sort of."

"Ah yes, so you are," he said sarcastically. She whacked him with a pillow, which set off a series of passionate morning kisses, and soon enough she was no longer a grouch.

* * *

The afternoon sun was now shining brightly through a tall window, pouring down upon a small girl no more than three. She had her faced pressed up against the cool glass so it appeared squashed and her nose flat like a pancake. Her soft auburn curls were tucked behind her ears, and her little fingers tapped impatiently on the window. She was waiting for something, or someone, and it seemed time couldn't pass quick enough.

She gave a soft sigh and continued pressing her face further into the window, as if she would be able to see more if she did. This continued for several more minutes until her eyes grew wide and she shrieked with delight. She started hopping up and down like a little frog, clapping her hands and letting her excitement consume her.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" she exclaimed joyously. "Mummy! It's uncle Harry!" She jumped up and down repeatedly until she said, "Ooooo… he got something too," and she pressed her face to the window again, very curious about this package he was holding.

"Madison, come sit down and finish your lunch, darling."

"But mummy," she pointed her little index finger into the glass and squinted.

"Madison," Hermione spoke a little more stern. "Finish your lunch so you can play with Uncle Harry when he comes in. You can't play until you are done."

Madison went running full speed back into the kitchen and scrambled onto her chair as if the floor was on fire. She started picking at the pieces of her cut up sausage and stuffed them into her mouth. Ron started laughing, but Hermione looked worried.

"Madison! You'll choke!" Hermione said and immediately made the girl spit out her many pieces of sausage. "We don't eat like animals at the table. Small bites, Madi."

Hermione glared at her husband and he stopped laughing at once. Madison finally had the last bits of her lunch in her mouth when the doorbell rang. She jumped off her chair and ran to the door. She tried opening it, but even on her tiptoes she could barely reach the handle. Hermione finally opened the door and allowed Harry into their home.

"Uncle Harry!" she squeaked, her mouth wide in excitement.

"Half-pint!" Harry said just as excited. He barely had time to prepare himself before she jumped into his arms. She blew him a raspberry on his cheek and then she giggled.

He put her down and then she started circling him, searching for the package she knew he had. She made about three circles and a complete search of his robes before she looked up at him confused. He bent down and flicked his wand, and then a brown paper package appeared in his hands, slightly bigger than her torso.

"Looking for this?" he grinned.

"Ooooo… for me?" she said as her eyes lit up.

"Happy late birthday. You know I'm very sorry I couldn't be at your party, Madison."

"Ok," she said, not really caring about what he was saying. He gave her the package and she ripped it open as if it would vanish again. She tossed the paper aside and lifted the top off of a white box. She tossed the tissue paper aside too and said, "Oooh," in complete awe as she picked up a doll. "A dolly, mummy!"

The doll looked like the usual muggle doll that smelled of sweet plastic and fresh packaging, yet it was hardly as dull. The doll had pale skin and dark brown hair that fell in ringlets to its back. It was also nearly half the height of Madison, so it was fairly large. Its facial features were very realistic, as if it were an actual child; even the fingers were delicately molded.

All seemed normal until the doll opened its mouth and said, "Hello!" Madison jumped slightly but then she laughed. "Hi," she said back to it. Before anyone could blink, Madison pranced off to her room and played with her new gift.

"Well done, Harry, a gift that talks. As if our little chatterbox isn't enough," Ron said sarcastically. He clapped Harry on the shoulder and laughed.

"Thanks Harry, that was so nice of you." Hermione smiled at him, after giving Ron her usual eye roll. "So, I suppose you still aren't going to tell us where you were," Hermione said in a sigh.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her momentarily. "You are just going to keep pestering me about that, aren't you?" There was silence. "Well, actually, I've come to inform you about what I was doing, because I think you need to know."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then back at Harry. "Well, good, because we have got some news for you too," Hermione spoke satisfied.

They all took seats in the sitting room and Harry sat silently for a moment, thinking very deeply about something.

"Harry?" Ron said. He seemed to stir away from his thoughts finally.

"Oh, right." He took a breath. "I'm just going to say it flat out, as it will be the easiest way to start." He paused for a moment, rearing up the tension in the room. "Lucius Malfoy escaped."

Ron made a somewhat disgusted face, making his features scrunch. Hermione looked free of emotion as if she had been expecting it.

"How in the… but how? When?" Ron asked.

"I knew it might happen sooner or later," Hermione said calmly.

"So did I, I just didn't think it would be this soon." Harry added. He took another breath and pinched his nose, closing his eyes in concentration. "That's why they sent me away. They sent me to look for him, discover his whereabouts and what he was doing."

"Why would they send only one person, and why wasn't anyone else informed that some crazy former Death Eater is on the loose? Its like Sirius all over again, except this time it really is a raving lunatic," said Ron outraged. It was obvious he was a bit jealous for not being sent on the mission too, being an Auror and all.

"They didn't want it to get out like it did with Sirius, it will only cause a panic. Obviously if they sent out a herd of Aurors it would look very suspicious, Ron. Not even all the Ministry has been informed yet."

"So they are just going to let him run around and start killing people?" Ron said angrily again.

"I don't believe he's out for mass murdering, Ron. If you'll remember correctly, he wasn't exactly loyal to Voldemort at the time of his defeat. I highly doubt he'll be attracting a lot of attention to himself, for a number of reasons," Harry tried to say calmly.

"Did you find anything?" asked Hermione.

"No," he said flatly, sinking back into the sofa. "I searched for two weeks, going to the most likely hideouts, but I didn't find anything suspicious." He rubbed his face for a minute, as if he were warding off sleep. "I did find one thing interesting though. It seems as though he didn't escape on his own. The circumstances were just too odd."

"How so?" Ron asked, calming down a bit himself.

"Well, there have only been two kind of escapes. The first was Sirius. The only reason he escaped was because he transformed into a dog and-"

"Well Lucius is probably an Animagus too, he's powerful enough," Ron interrupted.

"Maybe, but as I was saying, the only reason Sirius got out is because he had enough strength left. He knew he was innocent. You remember him telling us. Lucius is not innocent, and he knows it. There's no way he could sit in Azkaban for more than a year and not be weak. I'm surprised he didn't die," he said bitterly.

Hermione made a sort of sharp breathing noise, but remained quiet.

"The only other way people escaped was because the Dementors were in Voldemort's service, so it was easier to escape then. Now that the prison is guarded by Goblins, I can't see how anyone could get out on their own. Someone helped him escape. I know it. It reminds me of Barty Crouch and his son, but there was no replacement Lucius in the cell. It was just empty."

"You don't think it's Draco, do you? I still don't fully trust that little prat," Ron said.

"No, I honestly don't think it was Draco. I don't think he's clever enough to get his father out of Azkaban, even if he wanted to. For all I know, he wants his father to rot."

No one said anything for a minute. They sat in silence, all thinking deeply.

"The strangest part is no one was informed until a few days after they discovered he was gone. That I don't understand."

"A few days?" Ron said dramatically. "Has everyone gone mental or something? What's wrong with these people? A highly guarded Death Eater escapes and no says anything to the Ministry? Bloody hell." Ron's fists were balled up tightly.

"Maybe they have gone mental, I don't know. They didn't even seem too worried that he'd gotten out either. I was a bit surprised they only wanted to send me and no one else, but I just agreed as not to start an argument. I still don't agree with everything they're doing, but at least it's not like it used to be." Harry shook his head.

"Do they have any idea what he might be doing?" Hermione asked, curiosity becoming more noticeable on her face.

"No. No one can really think of a reason he'd want to get out actually. I mean he hasn't got anything left to live for. As nasty as he is, I doubt he'd find motivation to go on."

"Revenge? Revenge for his old master," Ron hissed.

"No, I don't think he wants vengeance for his former master's death. His so-called master murdered his wife, used his son who eventually turned against him, and left him to rot in prison. I don't think Lucius wants any revenge on Voldemort's behalf. His wife, maybe, but I really have no idea right now."

"So do they plan on telling anyone about his escape? Hermione asked.

"Not any time soon. It's bound to get out eventually, but they have no plans as far as I can see. I don't know what they are playing at, but something is wrong. I don't particularly want to announce to the public that Lucius has escaped, because I think if the public is aware of it and Lucius knows that, it will be easier for him to hide."

"Easier?" Ron looked confused.

"Yes, if they act as though it's some huge problem the public will stir more attention than needed. If know one is really aware of what's going on, Lucius can go almost unnoticed in broad daylight if he wanted to." Hermione spoke that time.

"But… that doesn't make any sense," Ron said, his face screwing up in frustration.

"Ron, if Lucius knows that everyone is looking for him he'll avoid civilization completely. If only a few people know he's out there, they can look for him with Lucius being none the wiser. He'll think no one knows he's out and no one will pay attention to any oddities that may happen." Hermione said in her annoyed tone.

"Right, and obviously we want Lucius to fall prey into his own game."

"Fine, but he knows that some people will know he's out there." Ron looked back at Harry.

"Yeah, some, but he thinks he's clever enough to fool them. Maybe he is, he escaped, but he wasn't alone in his endeavors." Harry pinched his nose again and breathed.

"Well, then it might be of interest to you to know that we had a visitor during Madison's birthday party," Hermione added.

Harry's eyes opened wide, question pouring out of them. "What?"

"Yes, Percy." Ron's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Percy? But he hasn't-"

"I know, and the manner of his visit was even more odd. He suddenly apologized for everything, trying to bribe us with gifts."

"Yeah, and mum was the only one quick to accept him… again."

Harry's eyebrows suddenly shot up at this. He knew things were beginning to get very odd once more. Strange occurrences were happening all over again, and just like before, nothing seemed to make sense.

"Well that is really odd. Why would he come back so suddenly, and try to bribe you none the less." Harry scratched his head.

"I used to wonder if he was under the Imperius sometimes, but he seemed completely unrestricted. He was just acting strangely I suppose." Hermione looked out the window and thought again.

"Yeah… well next time I'm sent on a mission I'm requesting company. I think you and I will be better off if we are working together, Ron. I don't care what the Ministry says, I'll just hex them until they give in."

"Er, right." Ron smiled sheepishly.

Harry spent most of the day at Ron and Hermione's, and they mainly discussed what Lucius could be doing, and why Percy came back again so suddenly. They would try to talk about other things, but the flow of conversation always went back to the source of trouble, as usual. Over dinner, however, the mood shifted slightly.

"Oh, you aren't going to believe whom I saw at the Ministry today," Harry said as he cut up his steak.

"Who?" Ron and Hermione both asked.

"Violet. She was talking to the head of the Auror Department. I couldn't believe it was her at first."

"Violet?" Ron asked oddly. "What's she doing here?"

Hermione suddenly coughed into her cup by accident, making the two men look at her curiously. She tried to act as if nothing happened.

"You knew she was here, didn't you?" Ron said disbelievingly.

"Do you know why she's back all of a sudden?" Harry asked her.

"Well, she has a job here now." Hermione tried to avoid eye contact. She hadn't told them about meeting Violet in Diagon Alley that day.

"A job? Well that's good. Doing what?" Harry tried to sound friendly about it. After all, he hadn't seen Violet in a few years.

"Er, it's really not my place to say," Hermione tried to admit.

"Oh, come on. Stop stalling. Why can't you tell us? Stop trying to cover for her." Ron prodded her in the arm with the safe side of his fork.

"Fine, Ron, I'll tell you." She layed down her utensils and turned her head to look at him. "She's got a job here as an Auror. There. Are you happy now?" She sat up straighter and stared him in the face.

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"What!" Ron looked even more confused.

"Shush before you wake Madison," she looked at Ron furiously. "Well I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd act that way. And if you ask me, Ron, you're being a bit immature about it. I know things didn't work out well before, I know it's weird, but you have to get over it." Hermione inclined her head and breathed.

"She's an Auror? Here? I thought she went back to America for that?" Harry asked, flat out confused.

"She transferred here so she can be with Draco, and she's living with him now too. Before you two blow your tops off, just try to remember the situation she and Draco were both in before. None of us were exactly helpful, so you owe it to her to be civil." Then she looked at Ron and poked him back. "And you, Ron, try not to just gawk at her wordlessly when you see her again. You'll just make her feel bad."

Ron shook his head. "Auror? Draco? Gawk?" His mind was all fuzzy now. "Oh this is just fine. First Percy, then Lucius, and now Violet?"

"Oh, Ron, shut up. You're making this a bigger deal than it is. And frankly you aren't exactly making your _wife_ feel any better." Her voice rose slightly and Ron finally came back to his senses.

"Sorry, I was just… I only…" Ron mumbled.

"Yeah? Well you better be sorry, and you better kiss me before I curse your brains out of your ears, and maybe that will teach you to think before you open your mouth."

"Yes dear," he kissed her and blushed faintly. She tried to argue some more but he took her mouth in his before she could speak another word. They finally smiled at each other. Harry just rolled his eyes and looked away like he always did, acting as if he didn't notice anything. He grinned to himself. _They'll never change_… he thought.


End file.
